Taring Merah
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Multichap] Secara tak sengaja, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan yakuza terbesar: Akatsuki. Dengan menjadi sasaran mereka, ia kini berada dalam kondisi dimana kepalanya bisa berlubang kapan saja. Namun ia beruntung, sebuah pasukan misterius membantunya lolos dan mereka pun bahu-membahu mencoba untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Taring Merah**

 **Story by Kadalbotak**

 **Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Orochimaru meletakkan jemari tangannya di depan mulut. Ia pandangi orang-orang di seberang meja dihadapannya satu-persatu dengan tajam. Tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berlima.

Ia lalu mengambil berkas yang ada dihadapannya dan membacanya sekali lagi. Ia pandangi orang yang lurus dari pandangannya sambil meletakkan berkas itu.

Dengan suara pelan, ia berkata, "Sasuke. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang melanggar batas wilayah kita? Bukankah ini tugasmu, untuk menjaga keamanan wilayah kita."

Meski Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat dan memiliki raut wajah yang tegas. Namun, ia masih tak dapat menyembunyikan gentar hatinya saat melihat tatapan Orochimaru, yang sekaligus pendiri Akatsuki.

"Maafkan saya, Orochimaru-sama. Itu memang salah saya yang terlalu bersantai." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak mengira, ia akan mengakibatkan kerugian yang begitu besar pada kita.

Orochimaru menggebrak meja dengan keras. Matanya menyala merah karena amarah. Sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, ia lalu pandangi langit-langit ruangan sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Empat orang di depannya hanya terdiam dengan was-was, tak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk berbicara. Salah-salah, malah mereka akan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kalian harus hapus orang itu! Jika tidak, kalianlah yang akan aku hapus." Orochimaru mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah mereka. "Jelas?!"

"Mengerti." Mereka menjawab serempak.

 **XXX**

Aku duduk sambil menopang dagu di atas meja. Aku sangat setuju jika menunggu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah 10 men- tidak, mungkin 20 menit aku menunggu. Aku tak mengira bahwa Teuchi Ojisan benar-benar lama.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya aku berspekulasi. aku tahu kenapa ia begitu lama. Pertama, ia memasak cukup banyak. Yang kedua, ia memasak buaya muara yang besar dan membutuhkan waktu untuk memasaknya.

Namun aku yakin, orang normal akan berpikir yang nomor dua.

Jam di tangan kananku sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30 malam, namun masih setengah jam lagi untukku bisa pulang. Aku mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jari tengah dan telunjuk keatas meja sehingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang bergantian. Aku pikir itu adalah cara yang bagus –atau setidaknya hanya itu cara yang aku tahu- untuk menghabiskan waktu sembari menunggu.

Dari sudut ruangan tempatku duduk, aku lihat Ayame Oneesan sedang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Ia bersihkan piring-piring itu dengan perlahan namun bertenaga. Sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya dengan sisi baju, ia ambil lagi piring di sebelahnya ketika ia telah selesai dengan yang satunya.

Ayame Oneesan mempunyai rambut coklat yang panjang dan terawat. Namun kali ini, ia ikat ponyail dengan gelang rambut berwarna merah muda. Ia terlihat begitu manis jika benar-benar diperhatikan. Sebagai anak satu-satunya dari Teuchi Ojisan sekaligus penerus restoran keluarga yang mereka kelola ini, wajarlah jika ia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk memajukannya.

Ayame Oneesan yang menyadari tatapanku lalu menjulurkan bibirnya untuk mengejek. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan malu. _Rupanya aku ketahuan_.

"Naruto"

Teuchi Ojisan memanggil. Ia melambaikan tangannnya dan memberi isyarat padaku agar mendekat. Tanpa menunggu lama aku lalu berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di kursi hitam yang ada disana. Dengan membetulkan sedikit posisi dudukku, aku menatapnya.

"Sudah matang?" aku bertanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja.

"Sudah." Ia meletakkan pesanan yang besar itu di atas meja."Sekarang cepat kau antarkan, ini alamatnya." Ia mengkomando.

"Siap, laksanakan." Aku memberi sikap hormat padanya lalu segera pergi.

Sambil berjalan, dengan pesanan di tangan kiriku, aku lalu melihat kertas yang diberikan Teuchi Ojisan dengan tangan kanan. Disana tertulis, Jl. Takayama Barat no. 34 atas nama Shimura Danzo. Aku lalu memasukan kertas itu ke saku celana dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Aku keluarkan motor matic berwarna hitam yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengantar pesanan dari tempatnya semula.

Aku pacu motor itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Udara malam membuatku sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Jika bukan karena jaket kulit yang kukenakan sekarang, mungkin aku akan membeku diatas motor. Namun, pemandangan malam ini cukup bagus untuk menghiburku, bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terang di temani bulan yang penuh. Untunglah aku bukan manusia serigala, jika tidak, mungkin sekarang aku akan berubah dan mengamuk sepanjang jalan.

XX

Dengan tangan yang bergetar diatas kemudi. Aku melihat Kepulan-kepulan asap putih beterbangan dari knalpot-knalpot mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan penyeberangan jalan di depanku. Klakson bergema dengan keras saat lampu berubah hijau dan membuat antrian kendaraan yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali bergerak.

Setelah melewati dua belokan dari persimpangan terakhir dan beberapa kali salah jalan, akhirnya aku sampai di daerah Takayama Barat. Sepanjang jalan, aku melihat banyak rumah-rumah yang besar dengan pagar-pagar yang tinggi. Aku pikir, jika bukan artis, pastilah pejabat atau pengusaha yang bisa memiliki rumah disini.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya aku melihat rumah bertuliskan no 34. Rumah itu besar dengan pintu gerbang berwarna hitam dengan nama Shimura tertulis di pinggirnya. Aku berhenti dan mematikan motor. Kuambil pesanan dari dalam kotak yang ada di motor dan berjalan menuju bel yang ada di depan. Aku menekan bel itu beberapa kali namun tak juga ada jawaban.

"Permisi!" Aku berteriak sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri mulutku dengan wajah menghadap keatas. Aku berharap agar suaraku bisa terdengar lebih keras oleh orang yang ada di dalam. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tak ada tanda-tanda satu pun orang yang menyahut.

Aku kembali berteriak dengan volume yang lebih keras. "Permisi!"

Masih tak ada satu pun jawaban dari dalam rumah _. Sial!_ Aku menggebrak gerbang. Suara berderit terdengar pelan. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit. Aku terbengong untuk sesaat. Apa pintu ini rusak? Kurasa... bukan. Sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, aku lalu memutuskan untuk masuk.

Rumah itu besar dengan banyak jendela dan halaman yang cukup luas. Sebuah kolam ikan koi terlihat tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Pohon bambu dan beberapa pohon berkayu keras ada di sekelilingnya. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap menemukan seseorang untuk ditanyai. Namun nyatanya, tak ada seorang pun di sekitar.

"Permisi!"

"Permisi!"

Aku berjalan lebih dekat ke arah rumah itu. aku baru menyadari bahwa, rumah itu sepertinya cukup tua, mungkin sudah berdiri lebih dari 50 tahun. Lumut-lumut mulai menjalari bagian bawah rumah itu hampir di setiap bagian.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari dalam rumah. Untuk sesaat aku berhenti, aku merasa ragu, apakah tindakanku untuk mendekati rumah itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniaan, aku lalu berjalan lebih cepat namun hati-hati agar bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Setelah mengendap-endap dan melewati pagar tanaman yang cukup tinggi, aku akhirnya sampai di dekat jendela berwarna coklat kusam dan sedikit terbuka itu. Kuletakkan kepalaku tepat disampingnya dan mencoba untuk mengintip dan mencuri dengar.

"Shimura-san, kami dengar bahwa anda telah menjual obat-obatan terlarang di daerah kami."

Suara pelan namun tegas mengapung di udara.

Oke, tunggu, apa katanya? Obat-obatan terlarang? suara itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku membeku. Bukan karena udara dingin yang sedang menghempasku-namun itu juga tak sepenuhnya salah-namun, kata-kata yang diucapkannya lah yang membuatku membeku. Obat-obatan terlarang, Narkoba. Oke, kakiku benar-benar bergetar kali ini.

Aku hampir tak bisa berdiri ketika mendengar jawaban orang tua itu.

Orang tua itu tersenyum dengan gugup."Apa yang kalian katakan. Mana mungkin aku berani berjualan di daerah Akatsuki."

Kedua pemuda itu hanya menatap dingin dari atas sofa yang mereka duduki. Mata Orang tua bernama Shimura itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tak mampu untuk menatap mata mereka.

"Kau tahu, Akatsuki itu Yakuza besar." Singkat seorang pria berambut pirang. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk.

Dengan sedikit tergagap Shimura menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum. "kau tahu, dan masih saja mencoba melawan." Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Shimura, ia terjerembab dan menghantam vas bunga disampingnya. Vas itu hancur berantakan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sambil memegang wajahnya kulihat Shimura mengaduh sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Tiduran saja sana." Pria berambut pirang itu menendang badan Shimura dengan keras. Ia terjatuh dan menghempas sofa dengan keras.

"Sasori, membosankan sekali. Tak ada tantangannya." Pria berambut pirang itu menatap ke arah temannya sambil menguap. Ia lalu menginjak-injak Shimura dengan keras. Shimura mengaduh dan mengaduh.

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa dengan puas. "Hei Sasori, haruskah ku rekam suaranya? Ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Namun tiba-tiba, entah mendapat dari mana, Shimura lalu bangun dan menodongkan pistol ke arah kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu dengan seketika mematung.

Shimura tertawa dengan puas. "Siapa yang kini akan berakhir, hah?"

Kedua pria muda itu saling pandang, mereka sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku hanya terdiam mematung melihat kejadian yang seperti ada di film ini.

Suara pistol meletus dan mengenai si pemuda pirang. Ia jatuh sambil mengaduh memegang pahanya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" perintah Shimura.

Pemuda berambut merah mengangkat tangannya. Shimura lalu berjalan mendekat dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala si pemuda. Shimura tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian letusan pistol terdengar.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menelan ludahku. Shimura terjatuh sambil memegang dadanya yang bersimbah darah. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu entah bagaimana bisa menghindar dan menembak Shimura. Sebuah kecepatan yang menurutku mustahil.

Aku memandang ngeri apa yang aku lihat. Lututku gemetar, aku nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Tanpa sadar, aku menjatuhkan pesanan yang ada di tanganku ke atas tanah. Suara jatuhnya cukup keras sehingga membuat kedua pria itu tersadar ada orang lain disana.

"Sasori, cepat kejar!"

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan kencang karena melihat pria berambut merah muda itu bergerak keluar. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat dia mengejar. _Gila, kecepatannya jauh dari orang normal._

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pohon-pohon di dekat kolam ikan koi yang gelap itu. Aku berniat bersembunyi disana lalu kabur menuju motorku yang ada di depan gerbang.

Aku bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil mengatur nafasku. Aku lihat jam di tanganku, disana tertera 11.20 ini sudah benar-benar lewat jam -samar aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat.

"Hei... tikus kecil, dimana kau bersembunyi?" suaranya terdengar nyaring di tengah malam yang sepi. "Aku ingin bermain denganmu.

Aku menengok sedikit, _takkan pernah aku bermain denganmu!_

Dalam malam yang remang-remang, kulihat pria berambut merah itu mendekat ke arahku. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum tahu dimana keberadaanku. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang,butiran keringat dingin jatuh dengan deras. Aku tidak pernah melalui malam yang lebih menegangkan dari malam ini. Dan kuharap, ini bukan menjadi malam terakhirku.

Aku meraih kayu yang cukup besar di depanku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, mungkin itu akan cukup berguna. Kuharap.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap dengan kayu di tanganku dan jantung yang terus-menerus berdetak seperti mesin jahit. Sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan, keringat membasahi kaus _Oasis_ yang kupakai..

Setelah mendengar ranting patah aku terjatuh dengan pandangan yang kabur, rupanya sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahku. Aku tersungkur ke tanah dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan sambil terus menutup mata.

Sesaat kemudian, aku dipaksa bangun dan disenderkan ke sebatang pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Tangannya mendorong leherku dengan keras. Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau?" singkatnya. Matanya yang tajam menghipnotisku sehingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa gemetaran sambil memegang sudut bajuku.

"Kau tak mau bicara, hah?"

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Ini benar-benar mengingatkanku akan masa remaja, dimana aku sering berkelahi dan terkena pukulan. Namun kali ini, taruhannya nyawa.

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Siapa kau?!"

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan suaraku sambil menahan perutku yang sakit. "Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Pandangannya tajam penuh selidik. Aku semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Kutelan ludahku sebelum menjawab. "Aku kurir yang mengantarkan pesanan."

"Jadi kau kurir yang mengantarkan heroin itu, hah? Seberapa sering kau mengantarkan heroin ke orang tua itu? siapa bosmu? Dari organisasi mana?"

 _Hah?!_ _Heroin? Gila, ini benar-benar salah paham. Aku dikira kurir pengantar heroin_.

"B-Bukan, aku bukan kurir pengantar heroin, aku kurir pengantar makanan."

"Jangan berbohong!"

Leherku di cekik dengan kuat. Mataku membelalak, aku hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya.

Dengan suara tercekat aku menjawab,"Jika tak percaya, kau bisa melihat kotak yang ku jatuhkan di dekat jendela. Itu adalah makanan yang di pesan Shimura."

Cekikan ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa.

"Jangan bohong!" ujung moncong pistol yang dingin menempel di jidatku. Aku ingin menangis, aku tidak ingin mati disini. Aku terpejam. Bayangan teman-temanku terlintas.

"Ini, kau bisa periksa dompetku jika tak percaya." Aku mencoba meraih dompet yang ada di saku kanan celana belakangku.

"Diam! Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Ia lalu mencoba meraih saku belakangku.

Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, aku lalu menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga. Suara pistol meletus tepat di sampingku beberapa centi lebih ke kanan, maka impianku bertemu John Lennon akan terwujud.

Aku lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang yang tak jauh dari sana. Suara letusan tembakan terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dia mengejarku. Aku buka gerbang di depanku dengan sekuat tenaga dan menutupnya kembali dengan sembarangan. Aku naik ke motorku yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku masukan kunci ke lubang dan mencoba menghidupkannya.

Satu detik, dua detik, motor itu tak kunjung menyala. Aku mendengar suara gerbang yang berusaha dibuka dengan kasar. Aku lihat sebuah tangan muncul dari balik gerbang. Jantungku berdegup kencang layaknya genderang perang. Aku masih mencoba menghidupkan motorku yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Wajah pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat keluar dari gerbang. Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak sebelum akhirnya motorku bisa menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memacu motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Kabur, kabur dan kabur. Tak ada yang lain.

 **XXX**

Aku menenggelamkan pikiranku sambil mencuci sayuran. Aku menyimpan sedikit ketakutan pada apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Aku yakin bahwa orang-orang itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku yakin bahwa mereka akan bertindak, mereka pasti takkan membiarkan ada saksi yang melihat perbuatan mereka.

Setelah kejadian semalam, aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki. Dan aku pun tahu bahwa Akatsuki adalah yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Akatsuki menjalankan berbagai macam bisnis haram, mulai dari perjudian, prostitusi pencucian uang, pemerasan, perampokan dan berbagai macam bisnis haram lainnya. Mereka adalah mafia tua –sudah ada sejak lama. Mereka terus bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan anggota yang semakin bertambah hari ke hari.

Aku tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka. Satu waktu, aku pernah melihat sebuah berita di televisi tentang korban mereka. Laki-laki itu, namanya, entah Kato, entah Kano, aku lupa. Ia kehilangan semua kuku jarinya dan di gantung telanjang di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen di pinggir kota. Di sekujur tubuhnya di temukan banyak luka memar dan luka sayatan yang sudah mengering. Tentu saja dia sudah tewas saat di temukan. Saat itu, satu kota heboh karenanya. Aku mengerti bahwa saat ini hanya tinggal waktu sampai mereka menemukanku. Namun, aku hanya berdoa bahwa aku di beri keselamatan untuk lolos dari mereka.

"Naruto."

Suara keras Teuchi Ojisan membawa semua pikiranku yang tadi melayang tak karuan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum aku menjawabnya. "Ya. Jisan."

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ini." Teuchi Ojisan membawa 2 kotak besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Besar sekali~ apa isinya Jisan?"

"4 mangkuk ramen spesial, dua kotak paket makanan nomor 3 dan 6 buah minuman. Cepat antarkan ini, dan juga, berhati-hatilah."

"Laksanakan."

Aku pergi membawa 2 kotak pesanan di tanganku dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat parkir. Setelah menyimpan kotak-kotak itu di atas motor, aku pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir dan memacu motorku.

Saat itu pukul 3.15. Cuaca benar-benar berpihak padaku. Tidak terlalu panas, tapi juga tidak terlalu dingin. Jalanan ramai namun lancar. Tidak ada kemacetan yang selalu kualami seperti biasanya. Tujuanku hari ini adalah sebuah perusahaan periklanan di jalana Nakayama No. 146.

Di tengah perjalanan aku terhenti sejenak oleh lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Kulihat, di penyebrangan jalan di depanku di penuhi oleh orang yang berjalan dengan cepat. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah _salaryman_ –pekerja kantor. Dengan jas yang rapi dan koper hitam yang elegan itu, pastilah tak ada yang menolak menjadi mereka. Namun faktanya, sebagian besar dari para _salaryman_ yang tak kuat dengan tuntutan pekerjaan, memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan berbagai cara. Tali, lompat dari gedung, racun, sebutlah, aku tahu fakta tragis yang kuketahui cukup lama.

Tak jauh dari penyebrangan itu. Kulihat ada seorang gadis yang berjalan sambil membawa seekor anjing pitbull di sampingnya. Otot anjing itu terbentuk dengan penuh. Wajahnya rata, seperti baru di hantamkan ke tembok dengan keras. Aku lihat anjing itu menoleh padaku, aku tatap balik anjing itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, anjing itu menggeram padaku dengan keras, benar-benar keras. Sungguh kejadian yang konyol.

Sepertinya aku tidak di takdirkan untuk berteman baik dengan binatang apapun. Namun kucing sepertinya pengecualian. Karena mereka tak pernah menggeram padaku. Namun seingatku, mereka langsung melarikan diri saat aku ada di dekatnya. Entahlah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku sampai di tujuan. Jalan Nakayama Nomor 146. Aku memasuki gedung itu dan langsung mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan Nakamura Hiroshi-san dari bagian pengumpulan data."

Resepsionis berbibir seksi itu mendekatiku. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang sedikit bergoyang saat berbicara padaku. "Oh, ya, tadi Nakamura-san sudah berpesan padaku bahwa sebentar lagi ada pengantar makanan yang akan datang. Letakan saja kotak-kotak itu di atas meja."

"Kalau begitu, ini dia." Aku meletakan kotak-kotak itu di atas meja resepsionis dengan lembut. Aku sedikit mencuri pandang pada wajahnya yang tertutupi _make-up_ tipis lalu sedikit memicingkan mata untuk melihat _name tage_ -nya. Sato Mizuki, kurasa itu namanya. Atau... begitulah yang tertulis disana.

"Terima kasih," singkatnya. Aku pun segera pergi dari gedung itu melewati dua pintu kaca besar yang tadi kulewati.

Jalanan ramai seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan orang-orang dengan berbagai tipe dan kepribadian. Tua-muda, laki-laki-perempuan, tinggi-pendek. Sangat sulit untuk menilai seseorang hanya dari tampilan luarnya. Mengetahui hobinya, makanan kesukaannya, atau pun tipe laki-laki atau perempuan yang mereka suka.

Serta, aku terkadang berpikir. Bagaimana jika kita di beri kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Apakah kita mampu untuk mempertahankan pikiran positif kita. Karena terkadang, tanpa sadar kita sering mengumpat, mencela, atau pun memprotes sesuatu yang tak sejalan dengan kita di dalam pikiran. Apakah kita mampu menyembunyikan semua itu. Apakah kita mampu menghilangkan pikiran negatif kita. Sementara semua orang di beri kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Sudah tentu segala sesuatu yang kita pikirkan akan terlihat jelas, bukan?

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang melayang di kepalaku. Aku baru tahu bahwa aku di buntuti oleh sebuah sepeda motor. Aku lirik sepeda motor itu dari spion kananku. Warnanya hitam, jenis _supermoto_ jika aku tidak salah mengira. Ada dua orang di atas sepeda motor itu memakai helm _fullface_ berwarna senada dengan warna motor.

Mereka menjaga jarak denganku sekitar 20 meter. Samar-samar aku melihat salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah tas hitam yang cukup besar di tangannya. Entah mengapa, pikiranku teringat pada kejadian semalam. Pada Akatsuki.

Tanganku berkeringat di atas kemudi motor. Seketika itu juga aku pacu sepeda motorku dengan kencang diatas jalan raya yang luasnya mampu menampung dua buah mobil di setiap ruasnya. Aku lirik mereka dari spion. Mereka ber-akselerasi mengikutiku.

Beberapa minimarket terlihat sekilas di kiri dan kananku. Muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti adegan-adegan dalam film. Aku melewati beberapa mobil sambil mempertahankan jalur di arah kanan. Aku tidak ingin memacu sepeda motor secara zigzag. Itu bisa mengakibatkanku mengalami kecelakan yang fatal jika aku menabrak pengemudi lain yang datang tanpa aku ketahui.

Aku berbelok dengan cepat di perempatan kearah jalan Yamamura yang di penuhi dengan gang sempit dan berkelok. Aku berharap bisa mengecoh mereka disana. Pengalaman mengantarkan makanan ke daerah itu membuatku seperti ada di daerahku kubiarkan mereka mengikutiku lebih jauh.

Aku mulai memasuki daerah Yamamura. Aku berbelok di gang pertama dekat sebuah gardu listrik yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua. Aku melewati seorang ibu yang melihatku dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Ia menggenggam tas tangannya lebih erat saat aku melintas. Aku tak habis pikir, apa tampangku seperti jambret, sehingga seorang ibu harus begitu waspada saat berada di dekatku.

Raungan sepeda motor hitam itu terdengar jelas di belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang namun mereka belum nampak. Sepertinya mereka hanya terpisah beberapa tikungan dariku.

Tak lama, mereka muncul di belakangku dan mendekat dengan cepat. Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, jantungku berdegup kencang. Kondisi saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan. Aku terlibat kejar-kejaran di gang yang hanya cukup untuk jalan satu mobil serta motor yang tidak bisa kuandalkan. Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari sebuah motor matic standar, ditambah lagi dengan bensin yang mulai menipis.

Motor hitam itu menabrak bagian belakangku. Aku tersentak kedepan dan mulai berkendara tak beraturan karena benturan. Aku menengok kearah para pengendara itu namun helm-helm yang mereka kenakan membuatku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Si pria kedua yang dibonceng mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tas yang dibawanya. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu padaku dan mengokangnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Ini bukan Hollywood kan? Mengapa aku sering melihat orang-orang yang mengeluarkan senjatanya di dekatku? Atau aku telah berubah menjadi semacam magnet atau target untuk peluru-peluru. Sial, aku tak ingin berakhir pulang dengan kantong mayat kepolisian.

Dalam suasana yang membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Aku berbelok ke kiri dengan cepat di sebuah persimpangan. Kutendang beberapa kantong sampah yang ada disana. motor hitam itu mengerem dan terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Sampah-sampah bertebaran di sekitarnya memenuhi hampir seluruh badan jalan. Aku pacu motorku dan meninggalkan mereka di belakang.

Sepertinya para pengejarku kehilangan jejak. Aku tak melihat mereka untuk beberapa saat. Kususuri jalan Yamamura dengan keceparan yang di turunkan. Aku ingin sedikit bersantai untuk meredakan adrenalin yang terpompa terlalu deras.

Langit berwarna jingga, saat aku melihatnya dari balik helm. Sore hari akan segera berakhir, dan berganti malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Setidaknya itulah yang aku dengar dari ramalan cuaca hari ini. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi aku akan melapor tentang kejadian semalam ke polisi dan juga tentang orang yang membuntutiku hari ini. Aku menyesal tak melakukan itu sedari pagi.

Aku lirik indikator bensin. Jarumnya mengarah tepat ke tanda E. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke stasiun pengisian bensin atau aku tidak akan bisa pulang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara sepeda motor yang datang. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang, adrenalin-ku kembali terpompa. Aku tengok ke belakang. _Sial!_ Mereka kembali lagi. Mereka datang dengan cepat.

Aku pacu sepeda motorku dengan kencang keluar dari jalan Yamamura. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah mereka lalu kembali ke arah depan. Namun tak di sangka, sebuah sepeda motor muncul tiba-tiba. Aku panik dan membanting kemudi lalu menabrak sebuah sedan hitam yang sedang terparkir. Sepeda motorku menabrak bagian depannya dan aku terhempas ke depan.

Aku terpelanting jatuh dengan siku terlebih dahulu keatas aspal. Jaket kulitku robek, membuat kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal. Rasanya seperti di parut berpuluh-puluh kali. Darah mulai mengucur dari tangan dan kakiku. Aku terbaring diatas aspal tanpa mampu berdiri. Badanku serasa remuk semua. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang itu yang sebenarnya.

Orang-orang mulai mengerubuniku dari segala arah. Beberapa dari mereka membawaku ke pinggir jalan. Dan beberapa dari mereka menyeret sepeda motorku yang penyok ke samping.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seorang pria bertopi bertanya dengan penasaran pada pria satunya.

"Sepertinya dia menghindari sebuah sepeda motor lalu menabrak mobil sedan hitam itu dan terhempas ke depan." Pria itu menjelaskan sambil mencoba mereka-ulang kejadian dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah jalan.

"Astaga! Cepat panggil ambulans!" seru seorang ibu dengan panik. Ia menggenggam tas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Darahnya banyak sekali." Seorang pria bersepeda berhenti di kerumunan.

Orang-orang yang tadi membawaku ke samping melihat dengan pandangan khawatir. Seseorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu mengelap dengan hati-hati darahku yang merembes keluar.

Entah muncul dari mana. Sebuah mobil van datang mendekat. Beberapa pria turun dari van itu dan mendekatiku.

"Biar kami bawa dia ke rumah sakit," seru pria yang keluar dari van. "Cepat, bantu aku menggendongnya masuk.

Orang-orang yang berada di sampingku tak berpikir dua kali untuk menggendongku masuk ke dalam van itu. Mataku membuka dan menutup dengan lemah, beberapa kali aku hampir hilang kesadaran. Aku di baringkan di kursi tengah di temani seorang pria.

Tanpa kusadari, van itu sudah melaju. Setelah beberapa saat, radio komunikasi menyala.

"Hidan masuk. Hidan masuk."

Pria berambut kelabu yang sedang menyetir itu mengambil radio komunikasi yang ada di atas dasbor dan menjawabnya. "Disini Hidan."

"Bagaimana keadaan disana," seru suara dari radio komunikasi.

"Semua aman," jawab Hidan dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan target?"

"Kami berhasil mendapatkannya." Hidan terkekeh. "Terima kasih untukmu yang tadi sudah menggiringnya."

"Kau berhutang padaku. Ingat itu," serunya. "Cepat kembali ke markas."

"Ok." Hidan lalu meletakan radio komunikasinya kembali ke atas dasbor. Ia lalu melirik sekilas ke arahku dari kaca tengah mobil. Aku tahu kalau ia menyeringai.

Aku menggenggam ujung bajuku dengan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar percakapan yang baru saja di lakukannya. _Jangan-jangan, dia juga~_

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taring Merah**

 **Story by Kadalbotak**

 **Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gadis kecil itu sedang bermain seorang diri di bawah pohon di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia tertawa-tawa sambil asyik menggambar di atas tanah. Menggoreskan dengan bebas ranting pohon yang di genggamnya seperti pensil ataupun krayon. Ia lalu berlarian kearah semak belukar di pojok pekarangannya untuk mencari kumbang yang sering bersembunyi disana.

Mata putih keunguannya berbinar tatkala menemukan satu kumbang yang sedang menempel di salah satu semak. Ia ambil kumbang itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Melihat warnanya yang coklat tua, begitu menarik, pikirnya. Ia lalu memainkan sayap-sayap transparan kumbang kecil itu sebelum akhirnya ia terbangkan ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

Tak terasa, hari telah merambat naik tepat menuju puncak. Gadis kecil itu pun mulai merasa kelelahan. Ia sandarkan badannya di bawah pohon sambil mengusap keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Bunyi perut laparnya terdengar keras. Inilah saatnya permainan usai, pikirnya.

Saat berdiri dan mencoba untuk pergi kedalam rumah, ia melihat banyak orang yang datang. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Okasan. Kenapa banyak sekali paman polisi yang datang ke rumah kita?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menarik baju ibunya. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang ibu lalu kembali memperhatikan polisi-polisi yang memasuki rumah bergaya jepang miliknya.

Sang ibu menatap gadis kecil itu sambil mengusap lembut pipinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, mereka hanya datang untuk mengurus suatu hal."

Beberapa menit kemudian para polisi itu keluar membawa seorang pria dengan borgol di tangannya.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Okasan, kenapa mereka membawa Tousan? Okasan, apa yang terjadi? Okasan, Okasan." Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik baju ibunya.

Si ibu hanya terdiam diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak gadisnya. Wajahnya pucat, senyuman-senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya setiap hari sirna entah kemana.

Si gadis kecil berlari kearah polisi-polisi itu.

"Lepaskan Otousan! Lepaskan Otousan!" teriaknya. Ia mengepalkan kedua lengan disamping badannya dengan sorot mata yang marah. Ia lalu berlari kearah ayahnya melewati polisi-polisi itu.

"Jangan pergi Tousan!" teriak gadis itu. Ia memeluk erat kaki ayahnya. Mencoba menghentikannya agar tak pergi.

Si ayah hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah anak gadisnya. Ia lalu membelai lembut pipi anak gadisnya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. "Tenang saja sayang, Tousan hanya akan sedikit berbincang dengan paman-paman polisi ini."

Si gadis memeluk ayahnya semakin erat. Ia berharap, dengan cara seperti itu, maka polisi-polisi yang hendak membawa ayahnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Si ibu yang melihat itu langsung berlari menuju anak gadisnya dan membawanya menjauh. Dengan suara lembut ia berbicara, "Sayang, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu."

Mata si gadis berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, Tousan orang yang baik, kenapa paman-paman polisi membawa mereka? Kenapa kaasan? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Hinata terus mengulangi kata-katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang ibunya. ada jawaban satupun.

Di depan jendela yang terbuka, Hinata terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya mengapung kembali di kepalanya seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Hinata" sebuah panggilan terdengar. Hinata menoleh. Sasuke mendekat perlahan ke arah Hinata. "Pekerjaan belum selesai, jangan terlalu lama bersantai."

Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

 **xxx**

Dengan teropong berwarna hijau tua yang melekat di matanya, pria itu mengawasi dengan seksama gedung besar yang tak jauh dari sana. Teropong dengan fitur pembesaran 5 kali itu digenggam dengan kuat oleh tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya terlihat memegang sebuah _handphone_ canggih berwarna hitam.

Celana hitam berbahan ripstop itu terlihat mengetat di beberapa bagian, mengikuti posisinya yang saat ini sedang berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut yang bertumpu pada permukaan atap. Suara berdecit sesekali terdengar saat sepatu boot hitamnya bergeser tempat.

Angin dingin sesekali menghempas rambut pria itu. Menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan dengan lembut. Namun, angin itu tak mampu menembus tubuhnya yang terbalut rompi anti peluru berwarna hitam yang ia pasang dengan kuat. Bahkan peluru kaliber 9mm yang ditembakan dari jarak dekat pun takkan bisa menembusnya.

 _Earphone wireless_ di telinganya bergetar seketika dan membuat perhatiannya sedikit terpecah. Dengan hati-hati, ia tekan tombol kecil di _earphone_ itu sambil mengalungkan teropong di dadanya. Tak lama kemudian, suara seorang lelaki terdengar.

"Yamato, Bagaimana perkembangan situasi disana?" Suara dari dalam _earphone_ terdengar pelan namun tegas. Menyiratkan wibawa yang besar.

"Sejauh ini, belum ada yang mencurigakan." Yamato terdiam sejenak sambil sesekali melirik kearah handphone yang berisi petunjuk-petunjuk. Pandang matanya tak henti menoleh ke arah bangunan di depannya. "Saya tak tahu, apakah memang belum ada kegiatan atau mereka terlalu pandai menyembunyikan pergerakkan."

"Begitukah?" Ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suara pria di _earphone_ itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan kondisi saat ini?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yamato lalu menjelaskan.

"Bangunan itu berukuran cukup besar." Ia terdiam sejenak -mencoba mengkalkulasi. "Mungkin sekitar 5 lantai, atau mungkin juga lebih. Ini hanya perkiraan kasar saja. Ada CCTV yang terpasang di beberapa titik di luar gerbang dan kemungkinan besar di dalam pun pasti ada. Serta, kita tidak boleh menghilangkan kemungkinan adanya sensor, baik itu sensor panas atau pun sensor gerak. Kita harus mewaspadai setiap kemungkinan yang akan membahayakan pergerakan kita nantinya."

Sambil memakai teropongnya, Yamato lalu mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya."Serta, kalau saya boleh berpendapat, panjagaan mereka di pintu gerbang boleh juga. Mereka memiliki 2 lapis gerbang dengan setiap penjaga yang saya yakin memiliki lebih dari sekedar pemukul dan _handgun_ saja, mungkin sebuah uzi atau P90, AK47 pun saya tak terkejut."

Yamato lalu menyeringai, matanya berkilat dibalik teropong. "Sudah lama kami tidak mendapat pekerjaan yang menarik."

"Apa kau dan pasukanmu akan kesulitan menembusnya?" kata suara dari _earphone_. Suara itu terdengar ragu.

Yamato terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu ke belakang. Ia lalu mengerutkan alisnya yang diikuti sesimpul senyum. "Anda sungguh tahu cara bercanda, Jendral," singkatnya diikuti tawa kecil. Sorot matanya lalu berangsur-angsur menjadi tajam. Ia kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang pelan namun tegas. "Jangan khawatir, anda akan mendengar laporan keberhasilan secepatnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan banyak memantau, aku tahu kalian seperti apa dan aku berharap tidak sering bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Yamato memandang ke langit sambil tersenyum"Apa anda ingin oleh-oleh, Jendral?"

"Jika yang kau maksud itu bagian tubuh, maka tidak terima kasih. Aku tahu sifatmu."

Yamato terbahak. "Saya tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan, Jendral."

"Aku akhiri percakapan kita sampai disini."

"Tentu."

Pria itu kembali memakai masker hitam bergambar mulut tengkorak bertaring yang sedari tadi menjuntai di lehernya, kemudian mengambil teropong dan kembali mengamati markas Akatsuki dari kejauhan. Mengamati mobil van hitam yang baru saja datang.

 **xxx**

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Naruto terbangun. Ia mengetahuinya dengan jelas lewat jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kursi besi yang saat ini ia duduki. Cahaya temaram kekuningan dari lampu pijar menerangi seluruh ruangan kecil itu dengan sempurna dan membuat borgol di tangan kiri dan kanannya berkilat menyilaukan.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, ia lalu mencoba menggerakkan seluruh badannya. Satu sensasi yang seketika ia rasakan : sakit. Sungguh sakit. Namun, untungnya, tak ada satu pun bagian tubuhnya yang patah. Ia bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

Dengan atasan yang hanya memakai kaos, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat perban yang melilit tangan kanannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya tergerus aspal dengan keras dan membuatnya mendapat sensasi seperti diparut, namun berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk.

Semut kecil merayapi kakinya yang hanya memakai celana pendek. Bergerak ke kaki kiri dan melintasi perban yang terbalut disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menggerakkan kakinya, tapi sensasi menyakitkan langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia mengerang lupa, meskipun tak ada yang patah, namun, luka gores yang ada di kakinya masih memberikan rasa sakit. Ia lalu menggoyangkan kakinya lagi, namun kali ini dengan perlahan. Semut itu terjatuh dan pergi ke surga lewat kaki Naruto.

Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah pintu coklat di samping kanannya. Berharap seseorang akan datang dan membawa nampan besar penuh makanan dan minuman yang enak lalu menyapanya dengan hangat seperti sahabat. Namun itu semua tidak mungkin bukan?

Satu hal yang terpikir saat ia pertama terbangun dengan tangan terborgol: Akatsuki. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sejujurnya, bukan tak bisa, ia tak ingin. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan mereka beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa hidupnya takkan sama lagi seperti semula.

Entah berapa kali ia terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirinya bermandi keringat dingin. Terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dan akhirnya, kini apa yang dimimpikannya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun memiliki keinginan untuk berurusan dengan Akatsuki. Yakuza kejam yang semuan anggotanya seperti malaikat maut tanpa sayap. Hari-hari damainya kini berakhir semenjak kejadian pengantaran itu. Entah berapa kali Naruto mengumpat karena nyawanya hampir terbang.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dengan keras. Naruto tersentak kaget dengan mata terbelalak. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

 _Itu dia, Si Rambut merah gila,_ pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Si rambut merah gila yang Naruto sebut adalah Sasori. Dia adalah salah seorang dari petinggi Akatsuki. Dan merupakan salah seorang yang paling kejam setelah Uciha Sasuke sang pemimpin dan Orochimaru sang pendiri Akatsuki.

Setelah menendang pintu dengan keras, Sasori masuk perlahan. Ia berjalan perlahan. Namun, matanya beringas seperti hewan yang haus darah. Ia paling senang ketika Akatsuki mendapat tahanan. Itulah saatnya untuk Deidara melakukan 'pendekatan' agar tahanan tersebut menjadi teman 'Akatsuki'. Namun semua orang tahu, bahwa apa yang disebut dengan pendekatan dan teman hanyalah nama lain dari penyiksaan agar orang tersebut mau buka mulut dan bermanfaat bagi Akatsuki, menjadi temannya.

Sasori berdiri di depan Naruto dan tersenyum manis. "Halo. Aku Sasori"

Sejenak Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasori. Namun, sekejap kemudian, semua nampak menghitam. Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei...! Hei...! kau tidak sopan, aku baru memperkenalkan diri, tapi kau sudah tidur," singkat Sasori sambil menyimpan kembali stun gun miliknya ke dalam saku.

 **TBC**


End file.
